


Spicy.

by chosuiri



Series: Shinobu Tries to Flirt -- The Saga [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i can't write as subaru wtf, mostly fluff and humor but i guess i get into that good chiaki angst lowkey (tm), rating up bc of koga's profanity and... my profanity i guess, they're dumb ok and i just laugh at the word spicy a lot for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Stuck in the conflict of being unable to really convey his feelings for his friend, Yuta, Shinobu goes to the Basketball Club to consult Mao for advice. When he's there, Chiaki decides to give him some solid advice on flirting. Naturally, Shinobu puts this into practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiohappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiohappy/gifts).



> reshi told me to write shinobu flirting and naturally i made him go consult the basketball club for help  
> probably a bad idea but here we are  
> hope you enjoy!

“Isara-dono! Taichou-dono!” Shinobu appears suddenly into the basketball court, surprised by his luck that the two of them happen to be there-- Midori is there also along with Subaru Akehoshi, so he assumes it’s one of the rare times the Basketball Club is meeting. Being the only member of the Ninja Association, he’s sure that he somehow manages to be the most active club (as far as he knows), only skipping activities when he had rehearsal or the occasional times he studies with Yuta.

Speaking of Yuta… he’s been wondering if he’s starting to see him as more than a friend. He, personally, have never been approached with the idea of love before but sometimes his classmates mention their affections for Anzu. He understands, since she’s a true angel-- that is really mean to him sometimes, but still-- he never had the desire to hold her close or… k-kiss. Well, he’s not very sure about kissing Yuta either. For this reason, he decides to consult the best person he knew: Mao Isara. He’s really like a reliable big brother-- his leader is too, with no doubt, but he isn’t sure if he’s as well versed on love as Mao is.

“Sengoku-kun, you don’t have your Ninja Association activities today?” Mao questions, raising an eyebrow as he looks at him with a hint of suspicion. “I didn’t exactly summon you here, so…”

“I apologize, Isara-dono! I have come on my own selfish volition. While I am already indebted to you, I feel like you are the best one to ask for some advice.” He answers albeit swiftly, bowing his head profusely as the words fly out of his mouth. He’s not so skilled to where he can willingly prostrate himself like Mao himself would do.

“Sengoku, raise your head!” Chiaki sings as he laughs boisterously at Shinobu’s shocked expression. “This must be youth, huh? Don’t hesitate to rely on your senpai!”

Shinobu weakly whimpers in response, but shakes his head furiously. If he wants to solve his problems, he can’t be this weak! “Um… Taichou-dono, I was just wondering if you knew anything about relationships. Like if you know for sure that it… it transcends friendship and leans toward love.” He offers, sighing from how convoluted he sounded. “I am very sorry, I cannot word this properly, but I sincerely hope you understand what I mean.”

“Love is friendship, though..?” Chiaki begins strongly, but finds his voice weakening as if he is hesitant. “No, you mean… romantic. Like dating, right? I’ve always talked about wanting a girlfriend who’d make lunch for me, but is that what you’re talking about?”

“Buchou, that’s totally wrong…” Mao interjects, “You know when it’s love when you… haha, I’m not very sure I have much experience in here too... But you want to really rely on them, hold them super close, and your heart beats super fast when they’re around. Don’t forget that your heart can beat because you’ve been pushed into new circumstances that get your heart beating.”

“Wow, Isara-dono knows so much!” Shinobu whispers in response, fiddling with his hands as he nods along to the solid advice his senpai is giving.

“Haa… I’m tired.” Midori groans, panting as he comes over to the little circle Shinobu has made with his senpai, and Subaru quickly followed after wiping his sweat off with the towel. The reason they haven’t been saying anything is because they were immersed in practice-- that makes Shinobu feel a little bad. Perhaps he interrupted them after all.

“Ohh! Takamin, your sweat is glistening~ it’s really shiny!” Subaru grins, but doesn’t bother touching it. Good to know that he won’t stoop that low.

“I… didn’t need to know that.” Midori mutters, feeling the sweet embrace of death™ in the inside. He backs away from Subaru, and his eyes widen when he notices Shinobu’s presence. “Oh, so you’re here, Sengoku-kun.”

“Ohhh, Midori-kun is very experienced, right? I was seeking some advice on relationships. I am not very sure if I…” He pauses shyly, and scratches his arm as he tries to offer the subject-- it’s something different when he’s talking about this with a fellow first year. “I am not quite sure if the feeling I have is love.”

Midori blinks, probably a bit curious, but-- to Shinobu’s relief-- he doesn’t push on who Shinobu is referring to. “I don’t know what you’re saying, but I’m not exactly popular… this me who’s not even an adept idol… I don’t usually pay attention to such things, you see. I always try to do my best for mascot characters, though.~”

Shinobu blinks, and shakes his head as he opens his mouth to protest-- but he’s quickly cut off by Subaru speaking up.

“Ehhh~? I don’t know too much about this love thing either.~  Um… you’re Shinobu Sengoku, right? Then, I’ll call you Shininin! Sari mentions you sometimes.” Subaru chimes in with a laugh, “I think you should try flirting with them? Like flash a biiiig smile or even using a pick-up line. Like… Chi-chan-buchou, you’re always saying gross things! Help him out!”

“Eh??? Eh????” Chiaki shouts, eyes swirling as if caught off guard by the request. “Um… Sengoku, I’m unsure this will work but… can I ask who this is for? It may help to customize the line!”

Shinobu shakes his head rapidly, his cheeks turning red. “I’d rather not say… I apologize, this ninja is prone to keeping secrets. May I compromise by listing things they like? They really love spicy food.”

Chiaki snaps his fingers, “Right! Okay, tell them that they are spicy!”

“... what?”

“Buchou…” Mao mutters, shaking his head out of exasperation. “That’s not going to wo-”

“You’re a genius, Taichou-dono! Thank you all for your help, yours truly will be going there right now! Hyaaah!” Shinobu voices with a simple bow, and turns around swiftly to break out in a ninja run.

The Basketball Club watches the shorter boy run away, and as soon as he is out of visibility, everyone turns to look at Chiaki questioningly.

“I had solid advice, huh? So this youth is doing well for Sengoku☆”

“I feel so bad for Sengoku-kun…”

* * *

               Now determined, Shinobu musters the strength to go up to Yuta. Although, he isn’t quite sure how he can do that… surely he has club practice too. Perhaps he can check out his clubroom and ask for him? He feels bad interrupting practice, but… he must do this now while the adrenaline has control over his actions!

He doesn’t remember where exactly the Light Music Club is, but nods to himself as he hears music faintly playing-- that must be where it is, right? Blinking, he follows the sound of the music to get to Yuta’s clubroom.

He knows he’s reached it when he hears the music clearly-- it must be Yuta, his brother, and… the scary second year senpai. Taking in a deep breath, he knocks on the door hesitantly-- for it to be immediately opened by Rei.

“Hello, ninja-kun~ What brings you here? I see you haven’t tried to sneak in this time.” Rei teases with a brief chuckle-- he's acting awfully casual for intense music blaring in the background. He can't exactly complain, though… it's nice music! Really!

“Ah, Sakuma-dono… that was merely because I was tailing Taichou-dono that time. Please forgive me for my interruption. The reason for this ninja’s presence is because he'd like to speak to Yuta-kun!” He manages to get out, his heart thumping wildly as he averts his gaze slightly to see Yuta smiling as he plays the keytar.

“My, my, so it was like that? Well, ninja-kun, you are not interrupting us at all. Perhaps you'd like to just listen for a bit?”

“Y-Yes,  if I may do so!’ Shinobu sputters, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Unsure if he wants to let Yuta _know_ that he’s listening in, he enters the room-- closing the door slowly so it doesn’t make a single noise. First taking a deep breath, he flattens himself against the wall-- maybe his concealment technique will work this time! Although, he feels his feeble attempt at disguising himself isn’t working since Rei still has his eyes on him, lips parting slightly as his pupils sparkle with amusement. Shinobu, noticing this, noticeably droops and peels himself off the wall, electing to instead walk over to plop himself in the seat next to the coffin.

His mouth moves to form a pout-- mostly toward his own blunders, not the music the twins and Koga created. He finds himself humming along, and he inspects the room thoroughly-- last time he was here, he has scrutinized its interior, but it seems to have changed slightly. For example, there’s noticeably a drumset taking up room. He blinks at that, but leaves the thought alone. Nervously, he grips the end of his shirt tightly. Hands clench from anxiety-- he really didn’t plan this out. What is he thinking? What if he makes a fool out of himself? Biting on his lip as the possibilities swirl in his head, he shakes his head violently and tries to divert all of his attention to the performance ahead.

The music comes to a stop-- not sudden, but not gradual. Taking in a deep breath, he applauds the three loudly, eyes widening as he notices Yuta approach him. His cheeks redden with every step the other boy takes--

“Shinobu-kun, thank you for coming, but… why are you here?” Yuta asks questioningly, tipping his head slightly to the left (which only makes Shinobu’s embarrassment more apparent). “Did you need something?”

“I… wanted to tell you something,” Shinobu answers slowly-- hesitant of his word choice, but rolls with it regardless. Closing his eyes and standing straight up from his seat, he grabs Yuta’s hands despite his shyness and holds them as he looks up at the taller boy. “Um… oh, perhaps I shouldn’t be doing this here. It’s very disarming, huh? I apologize, I am really embarrassed and _I_ was the one who initiated this.”

“Haha… yeah, it’s embarrassing since Aniki and the rest are right here.” Yuta agrees, albeit awkwardly, and squeezes his hands in reassurance.

Unnoticed to Shinobu’s eyes, he shoots a glare at his brother, urging him, Koga, and Rei to leave them alone. Rei lets out a low chuckle to himself, and grabs Koga by the collar and drags him along the floor, but not forgetting to gently nudge Hinata along to exit the room with him.

“Ehhh? I wanted to see~” Hinata whines, pouting as he’s forced out of the room-- and if Shinobu is listening closely, he hears some growling coming from Koga. He’s really scary, huh..?

“Damn you, vampire bastard! Ya didn’t have to drag me, I was gonna leave anyways!” That is as much as he can make out, but the older boy’s coarse language is the sort of language Chiaki always tells him to avoid using-- well, not like a ninja finds the need to use such words anyways.

“Um… anyways.” Yuta coughs, looking toward the door whilst hoping that his brother isn’t trying to listen in or anything like that-- that’s as much as Shinobu assumes, after all. “You were saying?”

“Yuta-kun… I…” He begins softly, and closes his eyes as he braces himself for impact. Cheeks fully red from bashfulness, he screams the last part out, “I think you’re very spicy!”

Realizing the ludicrosity of his feeble attempt at flirting, he sinks out of the depression. He attempts to let go of Yuta’s hands, but the other boy tightens his grip on Shinobu for a moment before loosening it. Taking the opportunity, Shinobu slides his hands away and covers his face with his hands. He really screwed up! How will Yuta ever look at him the same way! Why did he take his leader’s advice?

“...” Yuta stays silent, having to take a moment to register the compliment in his brain. “Spicy? Haha… you’re really something, Shinobu-kun.” He snorts, but lowers down slightly to pet his friend’s head.

“Ahhhh, that’s sexual harassment!” Shinobu wails in response, batting away the boy’s hand.

“A-Ah? Okay? I’m sorry!”

“Does… does Yuta-kun think I’m weird? I apologize… Uwah… I just got really nervous… please forgive this clumsy me. Actually, I think you should forget this-”

“Thank you, Shinobu-kun. You really did your best, I’m just… not understanding what being _spicy_ is supposed to mean.” He says with a nervous laugh, “are you supposed to be suggesting something with that?”

“I have no idea… that is the the first thing Taichou-dono told me to say when I asked him for advice.” Shinobu admits sheepishly, complete with an unsure laugh. “Yours truly is extremely embarrassed, so he’ll be taking his leave now… nin nin!” He sputters, and prepares to leave-- not before bowing slightly-- then zoomed out of the door.

Yuta opens his mouth to protest and extends a hand to pull him back, but he ends up letting him go. Instead, he blinks and tilts his head to the left as he watches Shinobu completely disappear from sight. Hm, maybe his concealment technique is faring far better now. “Shinobu-kun… I knew he’s such an interesting guy~ I’m glad I can talk to him this normally now.” Yuta hums to himself, “I still don’t understand him calling me spicy, though.”

* * *

 

The door flies open once again, and his brother enters the room with a hand clutching his stomach. Tears stain his cheeks, which alarm Yuta-- but then he realizes they _certainly_ didn’t come from melancholy, rather it came from laughter. As if confirming Yuta’s suspicions, Hinata continues to snicker, to Yuta’s expense.

“Ohhh my god. Spicy! He called you spicy!” Hinata exclaimed with a snort, pausing to burst into another fit of laughter. Honestly, all Yuta wants to do right now is pummel his brother to oblivion.

“Shut up, Aniki! He’s trying his best!”

“Spicy… who came up with that? I should’ve recorded that!”

“Aniki…”

**Author's Note:**

> spicy....  
> anyways thank you for reading! apologies if this was an abrupt end but i decided to keep it like that.  
> follow me on @chosuiri bc there u can request shit for me to write or generally cry about my children with me  
> and yes this will be a series....haha


End file.
